Monkees of Oz
by Bindzoya Sagiquarius
Summary: Takes place during the 'Some like it lukewarm' episode] "Come on Davy, we're going put to eat. So grab your purse and let's go!" Micky grinned at his joke. like it Lukewarm episode. After Blavat insults Davy & the Monkees, without knowing he's a monkee, at the far away restaurant by the seaside no one could find; Davy finds himself in the world of Oz in his girl disguise.
1. Chapter 1

[Takes place during 'Some like it lukewarm' episode]

"Come on Davy, we're going put to eat. So grab your purse and let's go!" Micky grinned at his joke.

"if I have to stay a girl, I'm not going anywhere," Davt grumbled, lying on his side, dressed like a girl.

"Can we get you anything like a tuna fish?" Peter asked Davy, clapping his hands.

"Sure, whatever," Davy replied.

After Davy went to the 'far away restaurant by the seaside no one could find', Davy saw Jerry Blavat walk in from his view at his table. "The Monkees have arrived!" he exclaimed and pushed Davy out of his chair. "Move kid, the Monkees are here!" He mumbles to himself as Davy glares at him while passing by, "if it want for that pretty young chickadee, they would've been out a long time ago."

Davy goes back to his hotel. The wind blew strong outside.

"Wow it looks like a storm is brewing outside," Micky noted.

"I sure hope Davy- Dorthy is alright," Peter said, eating from a fork at the table Blavat got them. Blavat was at the bathroom at the moment.

"Let's go check on him," Mike suggested. "I don't feel at ease leaving him all by himself."

"What about Blavat?" Peter asked.

"He'll find his way back," Mike replied.

"Micky stood up, "check!"

O 0 O Meanwhile at the pad 0 O 0

Davy redressed as girl and fumed over Jerry Blavat in his room. "Who does he think he is..." He mumbled, angrily for a few seconds. "I'll show him!" The howling wind outside matched his mood.

"Perfect even the weather agrees," Davy muttered, distracted by the window shutters flapping in the wind. "Boy that sure is quite a storm cooking outside." He walked over to to close it. And saw Jerry Blavat flying on a broom, dressed like a witch, to his shock.

"Do me a favor my pretty, and you might just win, chickadee!"

"Whoa!" Davy stumbled back from the wind and shock. He fell down and swore he heard the Monkees before he passed out.

Davy woke to birds chirping and found himself on his bed. He sat up and his eyes adjusted to bright color. He sat up and got off the bed. He went outside his room and saw no one was home. He walked outside and everything was very colorful and different. There was even a golden brick pathway. "Funny I didn't notice this before." He looked around and noticed he wore a blue, checkers dress now. "Dorthy , we're not in Malibu anymore," he said to himself.

He heard groaning and saw sparkling, literal ruby shoes like his performance, sticking out from under the monkeemobil.

He blinked when he saw the magic locket fairy in front of him in a glittery, purple gown.

"Magic locket fairy? What are you doing here?"

"You defeated the Wicked witch of Judges, Dorthy."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the land of Oz, stupid! I'm the good witch, a side job with higher pay than the magic locket fairy. Quick put on the Wicked Witches' ruby boots."

Davy took the ruby boots from Jerry Blavat's feet as he whithered and coughed on a haze of smoke. "If only it was this easy to win," Davy said to the camera. He sat down and put the boots on.

"It can be chickadee," Blavit groaned.

"Ding dong the wicked witch of judges is wrong!" Kids from the Captain Crocodile show the Monkees worked in once, sang.

"These are the munchkins," Magic locket fairy explained. The producer of the Captain Crocodile's show's grandson was the munchkin mayor.

A whoosh came above and Davy ducked as Babbit flew over him on a broom, dressed like a witch. "You killed my cousin, Blavat!"

"Go away wicket witch of the landords!" Magic locket fairy waved her wand. Tap your boots thrice, Dorthy!"

"It's Davy!" Davy tried to pull his wig off but it wouldn't come off. "Hey what gives?!"

"You have his boots!" Babbit gasped, pointing. "Take the off, you already owe me me enough!"

"Hurry!" Magic locket fairy exclaimed.

Davy tapped his boots and Babbit was tossed away by a gust if wind. "You'll payy for this! You're already behind on payment!"

"I'm afraid he'll be back with Blavit, so you must go see the wizard," Magic Locket Fairy told him.

"How do I get there?"

"Take the subway! What do you think? Follow the yellow brick road," Magic Locket Fairy pointed at the yellow brick path. "Hurry, Blavat will make amother horrible comeback and Babbit won't rest until you pay."

"Story of my life," Davy mumbled as he started walking down the path.


	2. Chapter 2

Davy came aaa roses field and saw Scarecrow Peter, singing to the birds. Peter walked up to him. "Excuse me but did I hear you you signing?"

Peter turned around, hai shirt stuffed with straw and matching his strawberry blond hair. "Possibly?"

"I've never hear of a scarecrow singing to birds. I've heard of them scaring birds away "

"Is much prefer to sing to than scare birds away," Peter replied.

"Don't they bother you?"

"Not if I sing, then they turn into an easy crowd," Peter smiled.

"Right I see... Do you want to cod with me to se the Wizard for oz?"

"Sure, I just help me out by getting that nail on my behind, there."

Davy got the nail out and Peter got down, rubbing his behind. "Thanks that was a pain in the arse. Haha get it?" They started walking down the path until they came to a jungle. They heard a drum sound before Micky kings out, a lion mane around his face , matching his curly hair. Peter jumps back and Davy yawns. "Did scare you? How about now?" Micky plays an off beat rhythm on his drums.

Davy and Peter cover their ears. "Make it stop!" Peter cries.

"We're going to see the Wizard of oz, want to come along?" Davy asks.

"Ooh can I can I?!" Micky jumps around.

"As long as you don't play that beat again or we're dripping you back in the jungle!" Peter promised.

"Oaky groovy!" Micky smiles with a cool expression. But looks back fearfully. "I don't ever want to hear a jungle beat again, man!"

They skipped along the path , linking arms, until they came across a cave. They saw a tin figure standing there. "What is that?" Micky asked.

"I think it's a soda vender," Peter answered. "Which is good because I'm thirsty!" He walked up to try to put his change in it.

"It's not working!"

"Let me try!" Micky banged on it.

"Guys I don't think it's a soda vending machine," Davy spoke up.

"Cut that out will you! I don't want your change and I don't have any soda for you !" Mike the tin figure grumbled, turning around a little. "I'm the tin man!"

"What are you doing here looking like a vending machine?" Davy asked.

"I'm stuck after I rusted in the rain. Could you help a fella out by fetching me that oil can to oil me with?"

Davy took the oil can poured it over Mike. "Thanks, how can I repay you?" Mike stretched and walked over to them.

"Come with us to see the wizard of oz."

"Sure," Mike linked his arm with theirs and swung it around. "I could use some exercise."


End file.
